Something in Common
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are being forced into similar situations by their friends. Will they use this as a way to start something new, or will they simply go on in their solitary ways? IchiRuki. One-Shot.


**Anyways, so I just thought up an idea while visiting colleges on spring break and this, I have to say, is not that idea. No, this is a completely different idea that I had after I got home. I hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

_My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I am the younger sister of the famous, overly rich business tycoon, Byakuya Kuchiki. Well, actually I'm only related to him because my older sister, Hisana, is married to him.____When they married, we were both inducted into the Kuchiki family, but the elders were none too happy about it. Byakuya disregarded the criticisms, and married Hisana anyway. The price to pay for that is me having to act like the perfect lady at parties I am required to go to. Thankfully, beneath his cold demeanor, Byakuya is really kind and caring, so he doesn't make me appear too often. As one could guess, my life can be sort of stressed at times, so tonight my two best friends are dragging me to a bar. Their names are Momo and Rangiku. It's funny, since they couldn't be more different. Momo is timid and innocent. Rangiku, on the other hand, is exactly what you'd expect from a girl who enjoys the bar scene. _

"Come on, Rukia!" Rangiku yelled, snapping the smaller girl out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I just got a little distracted," Rukia replied. She wasn't too happy about going to a bar. She didn't really like to drink, flirt, party, or anything related to that.

"Yea, Yea. Just hurry up. You know the goal for tonight, right?"

"Goal? What Goal?" Momo giggled at her question. Rukia's eyes narrowed.

"Well, Rukia, let's put it like this: I have my boyfriend, Gin, and Momo has Toshiro, but who do you have, hm?"

"A very caring older brother," Rukia smiled, innocently.

"Nice try, but it's not going to work."

"Oh. Come on, Ran!"

"Rukia, you need a man in your life!"

"Why?"

"Because other than Momo and I, who do you have to care for you? And Byakuya and Hisana don't count." Rukia pouted, but could give no answer. "Exactly, now we are going to go into that bar and find you a man!"

Rukia sighed; this was going to be a long night. On top of that, were they're really going to be better guys to meet in a bar than at one of Byakuya's fancy parties? Rukia guessed she would be finding that out at some point tonight. As she entered the doors of the establishment, she looked around. The atmosphere was actually pretty relaxed. It definitely wasn't one of those places where crazy people came to party all night. A lot of these people just seemed like they wanted to unwind on a Friday night. Rukia could relate to that. Rukia turned when she felt Momo's hand on her shoulder.

"Happy hunting, Ru!" Momo exclaimed, and with that her two friends left her to fend for herself.

Feeling deserted, Rukia walked up to the bar and ordered a coke. She may be at a bar, but that didn't mean she had to get drunk. Rukia guessed her friends would intervene at some point, so she started to take a look around the place. She might as well scope out the options; see if there was a guy she actually might want to talk to. Over in the corner were two rough looking guys. One had bright, electric blue hair and was pretty ripped. His friend had long, straight, black hair, and was pretty lean. Both of them gave Rukia a creepy vibe, so she ruled them out.

At the table to the right of them were two more guys. The first had blonde hair that covered one of his eyes, but he seemed really depressed about something. His friend, on the other hand, was laughing his head off. He had spiky black hair, and a 69 tattooed on his cheek. He was also wearing some kind of collar. _Depressed and obnoxious, two more no's,_ Rukia thought.

Going through a couple more weirdoes, Rukia had just about run out of options. Then, a group of guys walked in. Rukia looked up to observe the new options. One of them wasn't that bad actually, except he was huge! He had dark hair that covered his eyes, and skin that was even darker. He was probably foreign. From what Rukia observed, he was really quiet, though. Another one had bright red hair that he had pulled back into a ponytail. To be perfectly honest, it made him look like a pineapple. These two specimens seemed to be forcing a third, rather reluctant, guy with them. Rukia raised her eyebrows; this last guy actually didn't look half bad. He was tall, but not as tall as the foreign guy. He also had bright orange hair, but it wasn't as bright and flashy as the pineapple.

Rukia turned away when she saw the group heading towards the bar they sat a few stools over from her, so Rukia just sipped on her drink. She didn't want to look as though she'd been watching them, even though she had. While drinking, Rukia couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Come on, Ichigo! You have to do this!" the redhead demanded.

"No, actually I don't, Renji," the orange haired one retorted. "Besides, why do you care so much?"

"Ah, Ichigo, don't be like that. I'm just watching out for my bro!" Ichigo deadpanned him. "Ichigo, you need a girl in your life."

"Why?"

"Besides me and Chad, who have you got to keep you company?"

"…" Ichigo was silent."

"Exactly, now suck it up and talk to a girl for once."

"I talk to Tatsuki all the time!"

"Oh, so you're interested in Tatsuki?"

"No!" Ichigo yelled.

"Than she doesn't count. Now, go."

Ichigo gave a huff of anger and moved away from Renji and sat on the other side of Rukia. He ordered a beer and sighed as he began to drink, leaning on the bar, defeated. Rukia smiled. She already had something in common with this guy, and he wasn't bad to look at either. Moving over a stool Rukia nudged him with her elbows. Ichigo looked up surprised to see a girl smiling at him. He looked her over. She was sort of small, but very pretty. Her skin was pale and smooth; she had raven, black hair, and the most dazzling, amethyst eyes he had ever seen. Smiling back, Ichigo spoke.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Ichigo said.

"Friends giving you a rough night?" Rukia asked. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. My friends are doing the same thing to me."

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"And why is that?"

"A girl like you doesn't have a long list of guys drooling over her?" Rukia blushed at the compliment.

"Actually, no, I'm not a very social person. What about you? How do _**you**_ not have a girl under your arm?"

"Same as you I guess. By the way, I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

As soon as the words had passed her lips, Rukia regretted them. The bartender leaned over the counter to stare at her.

"You're Rukia Kuchiki! Consider that drink on the house!"

Murmurs began to run through the room after the bartender's announcement. People were staring at her, especially the guys. Rukia started getting smiles and smirks, but she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Ichigo seemed to notice. He put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Hey, do you wanna… go somewhere else?" Ichigo asked timidly, flashing a smile. Rukia blushed and looked away.

"S-Sure, I'd like that," Rukia responded.

Ichigo took her hand, and led her out of the bar to some unknown destination. This was not unnoticed by others

"_**Hey! Ichigo just took a girl with him!"**_

"_**Hey! Rukia just took a guy with her!" **_

The two groups of people looked at each other. Then, with a nod, a silent agreement was formed: follow the couple.

XXX

Rukia followed Ichigo as he quietly led her to a bridge that was built over a river. There were lamps both sides, giving the bridge a very scenic feel. Ichigo walked over to the side of the bridge, and leaned over it, looking down on the water. Rukia moved to stand beside him. Ichigo smiled at her.

"What is this place?" Rukia asked, breaking the silence.

"I used to come to this bridge with my mother when I was a kid," Ichigo said, solemnly.

"But not anymore?" Rukia asked, sensing some sadness in his voice.

"She died when I was nine."

"Ichigo… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Rukia let her head fall.

"Hey, it's all right. You couldn't have known."

"Still, I feel bad for bringing it up."

"So, change of subject, you're the Rukia _**Kuchiki**_?" Rukia sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Ichigo gave a quick nod, and shrugged his shoulders. "You mean you don't care?"

"Care about what, exactly?"

"That I'm a Kuchiki."

"Do you want me to?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"No, definitely not. It's just that most guys do, because my family has money and all."

"Well, I'm a doctor, so money isn't that much of a problem for me either," Ichigo smirked. "People don't stop getting sick, you know." Rukia laughed. It was great to meet a guy who treated her normally.

They two stayed there in silence for a couple of minutes. After a while, Rukia reached over and grabbed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo looked at her in surprise. Rukia quickly retracted.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be," Ichigo returned.

Rukia blushed, but she was caught completely off guard when she felt Ichigo's warm hand turning her head to face him. She was even more surprised when she felt Ichigo's lips press against hers. The kiss was either over in an instant or it lasted for eternity, Rukia couldn't tell. Either way, when it ended, it was too soon for Rukia. She looked up with eyes that pleaded for more only to see an extremely red-faced Ichigo looking to the side.

"S-Sorry," Ichigo said in a hushed voice.

"Don't be," Rukia mimicked, wrapping her arms around Ichigo. They sat down on a bench, leaning back comfortably. They stayed in their position until their peace was interrupted.

"Touchdown I-CHI-GO!" Renji yelled, excitedly emerging from a hidden spot.

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened as Chad, Renji, Momo, and Rangiku all came out from who knows where. They were suddenly swarmed with compliments and cheers. Finally, Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other, and then back to their friends. Then, perfect unison, they yelled.

"GO AWAY!"


End file.
